Currently, road bicycles and mountains bicycles, which are categorized as sporting bicycles, utilizes a quick release mechanism which enables the wheels to be removed easily by hand. The quick release mechanism is a member that is inserted through a cylindrical hub in the center of the wheel and a rear end located in the back end of the bicycle frame to connect the wheel and the rear end of the frame with each other. The quick release has a lever and a nut on the opposite ends of the shaft that is inserted through the rear end and the hub. By tightening the nut and turning the lever down, the quick release is fixed in position. The quick release as described above are recently utilized in small-wheel bicycles, and its use rate is on the increase.
Quick release type bicycles whose rear wheel is supported by the quick release as mentioned above cannot be provided with a kickstand, at the rear end portion of the frame, to hold the bicycle in the upright position. To install the kickstand for such bicycles, the users have to mount the kickstand directly on the bicycle frame, for example. And because of this restriction that the kickstand must be installed on the frames, so-called single-leg kickstands are the mainstream at the present time.
However, for those bicycles which have a quick release mechanism, there still exists a demand for installing a dual-leg kickstand that sandwiches the rear wheel axle so as to be rotatable between the vehicle backwards and the vehicle downwards. Installation of such a structure utilizing the rear end can be used not only for the kickstand but for a mechanism that securely supports a child seat.
As a kickstand, which sandwiches the rear wheel axle, those that are separate from the vehicle body (separate kickstand) are already known (refer to Patent Document 1 for example). However, a kickstand that is integrated with the vehicle body is more convenient during the travel of the bicycle. In addition, with the dual-leg kickstand, a cyclist can perform the holding and flipping up by simple operation by foot. The kickstand in the Patent Document 1 is troublesome and inconvenient because it is difficult to carry with during the travel and it needs to be operated by both hands in order to hold up and flip up.